Forever Yours
by KleoCullen
Summary: Sarah Isabella Black is the eldest daughter of Jacob and Renesmee Black. She was dissapointed in love once and it took her father quite a time until he relaxed on his rules. Now she is finally happy with Nahuel, but the only problem is : Sahra craves for a child. Will everything turn out as she expects? Fanfiction to T BellaNessieCullen's story 'Forever After'.
1. Chapter 1

**So guys this is a fanfiction of BellaNessieCullen's story Forever After. For now it's going to be a one shot, but who knows if I'm going to write a short story out of it. This story follows Sarah Black's life and no she's not Jake's mother. It follows Renesmee and Jacob's second eldest daughter Sarah . More explanation in the story. So I hope you don't get too confused and all rights belong to BellaNessieCullen, her story's are amazing and inspired me to write this one and my others. **

**Sarah Black's PoV:**

I woke up to the smell of fresh cooked eggs. I was writing christmas cards for everyone in my family, even though it's just the beginning of November. I'm a hybrid and it still takes a long time until I finished writing them. The Cullen family has grown since the birth of my mother Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Not long after, Chantelle Lauren Cullen was born. She's the adopted daughter of Rosalie and Emmett Cullen. Chantelle's mother died soon after her birth and didn't want to be turned into a vampire.

The most shoking pregnancy of all , was the second pregnancy of Grandma Bella, with Uncle Eddie. He is a moon pool child. Moon pool children are a very rare species , who allow female vampires to get pregnant and only under the condition she had a child before. They can only be conceived in a so called 'moon pool' and to find one is pretty hard. My grandparents conceived Uncle Eddie on Isle Isabella. The Isle was a gift of my Grandpa to my Grandma. On the Isle is a moon pool and since they had my mom before, Grandma Bella was able to get pregnant with my Uncle. Moon pool children grow within two years and everyone of them has an ability. My Uncle for example can read minds and can put his into yours. He also has a shield like my Grandmother. Well anyway after his birth , there were three new little Cullens and out of them came 10 more Cullens and Black.

My Mom and Dad have 6 children. William Edward Black, my older brother was born first and only a year and a half after I was born, Sarah Isabella Black. After me came, Lauren Chantelle Black, the twins Anthony Charlie and Zachary Masen Black and last but not least Isobel Chloe Black. We all got our names and middle names from persons who where close to my Mom or Dad.

My Uncle Eddie has two children, Holly Renesmee Cullen and Avia Chantelle Cullen. They are children of the Luna Bambini, the italian name of the moon pool children. His wife is my mother's best friend Chloe Cullen, who is a vampire. And on top of that my Aunt Chantelle and her husband Pancrazio got one hybrid daughter , Sophia Lauren Cullen and Matthew Lucas Cullen , who is the imprint of my brother William.

Pancrazio is the biological son of Aro Volturi, but after an incident between the Cullens and the Volturi, my family offered him a place in our family and he gratefully accepted the offer.

My family killed the Volturi a few years ago, but we didn't know there were a few members left in the world. They hid for a long time until they decided it's time to collect Matthew, Aro's grandson. Aro had in mind to mate his son Pancrazio with my mother Renesmee, but he saw it won't work, since he's imprinted on. He wanted his son to create a shield who can erase memorys. My aunt Chantelle was his second choice but she didn't want to , back then. After Pancrazio lived with my family a few years, him and Chantelle developed feelings and got together. They got Sophia and later Matthew. And see there, Matthew has the abilty to erase memorys. The last members of the Voltouri found out about Matthew and came to get him. Matthew didn't want any of his family to get hurt so he went with them to protect us, even though he was little child. He erased all of our memorys of him , so we didn't know he existed until his mother Chantelle went crazy and we found him in Italy.

Today was the day Nahuel invited me on a dinner date. I know we live together ,but it's still nice to go out together like two teenagers, who are in love for the first time. I thought I'd never find my soulmate and after all the drama with my ex- boyfriend Ben , I feel so grateful to have Nahuel now. I know he'd never leave or break my heart.

I got finished with College two weeks ago and I missed my family terribly and apparently they did too. I had a normal birthday, without any celebrations, like I wanted. I'm often told I'm like my Grandma Bella. My parents , and especially my Dad finally fully trusted Nahuel and bought us our own house. I was stunned and couldn't get a word out of my mouth. I can remember that I didn't believe they actually bought me the house. I thought it's some kind of joke and the house is actually for William, because his house got to small or something in that way. But it wasn't. It is a beautiful little house, similar to my Grandparent's cottage. It was enough for two persons and even had a guest room. The house wasn't far from William and Sophia's and even my old home was just a mile away. And I could never express how grateful I am for it.

''Amor you're finished?'' Nahuel asked me.

I turned around to see him standing at the door, casually dressed and smiling at me. My face automatically lit up and I grinned at him. I dropped my pen and walked over to him ,where he pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his perfectly shaped body and he leaned his chin on my head.

''Nearly. I'm just going to give my mom a call and have to finish my look'' I replied to him and he chuckeld.

''You already look stunning Sarah.'' he said and I could feel his breaths on my head. I smiled. I pulled back to look him into the eye and he smiled down at me.

''You're just as beautiful'' I answered in admiration. He laughed and leaned down to kiss me. The second our lips touched, I fel a wave of desire ran through my body. I closed my eyes , enjoying this moment. I deepend the kiss and pulled him closer to me. I groaned in between kisses. He slowly pulled back , a smile on his face. I groaned again , but this time because of my impatience and he chuckeld at my behaviour.

''You know why I want to wait amor'' Nahuel whispered into my hear and I nodded.

Nahuel is too old fashioned just like my Grandfather Edward. He wants to wait until we're married. Nahuel wants the tradionional way and even though I hate to wait I'm not going to force him. He lost his virginity to a girl, by mistake at a party. But I still can't understand him and Granpa Edward. I mean Nahuel knows that we're mates and Granpa knew Bella is his , so there I see no difference in doing it now or after we're married.

'Yeah Yeah'' I mumbeled and he gave me a peek on my forehead.

''Ok I'm waiting downstairs. Don't take to long mi vida'' he told me and walked gracefully out of the room. I stared after him and stood like this for about a minute. I shook my head and walked to my desk. I picked up my mobile phone and dialed my mom's number. It rang about two times before she picked up.

''Hello?'' she answered. I laughed.

''It's me mom. Sarah. Your eldest daughter.'' I said jokingly and she chuckeled.

''I know who you are sweetie. It's just a habit of me to answer the phone with a Hello. So tell me how is you life together?'' My mom asked eagerly.

''It's not different from two days ago mom'' I chuckeld at her. She calls everyday , if we see us or not. But it's nice, it shows me that she doesn't forget me and misses me as much as I do. I'm pretty close to my mom, she's not just my mother, but also my best friend. I could talk for hours to her and not realising I'm actually talking to my mom.

''I know I know, but I still want to know. What are your plans for today ? You think you have time to come over? Isobel misses, even though she saw you two days ago.'' Mom said

''Well Nahuel invited me over dinner today, but I think I'll manage to come after.'' I told her through the phone and she squealed.

''Uh is something special going to happen?'' she asked me curiously and I laughed at the words she used.

''No mom. I think we won't be getting married anytime soon'' I said and I could tell she was pouting at what I've said.

''Oh but I enjoy it to be a grandmother and I thought..'' she began to say but didn't finish her sentence.

''Mom as much as I'd like to give you grandchildren I don't think we'll take a trip to Isle Isabella soon.''

For Nahuel and me to conceive , we have to go to a moon pool. It's because I'm part Luna Bambini. I know shocking. My great-grandfather Carlisle just told me a few weeks ago. My parents apparently had sex in the moon pool on Isle Isabella, but couldn't remember it, because they drank to much. Carlise discovered it as he looked at all of our genes , to find out what Lauren and Isobel are. He and Granpa Edward saw changes in my genes. I was genatically alot more closer to my Uncle Eddie and cousin Holly than my siblings. Instead of being a half-vampire half-human hybrid I'm a half-Luna Bambini and half- human hybrid, in other words a Luna Bambini Hybrid. And just like everyone else , is part or full Luna Bambini I have to go to a moon pool to get pregnant.

''Right, because Nahuel is just too old fashioned like my father and hasn't asked you yet. I honestly can't understand why he's waiting that long'' Mom said.

''I don't know, but I hope he asks me soon'' I replied with a sigh.

''Is feel like someone is impatient there to have her first time'' Mom sung into the phone and I blushed.

''Who wouldn't be?'' I asked. Like I said before it isn't awkward to talk about these things with my mother. It would be another situation if it is my father or any of my mane relatives.

_''Mommy I'm hungry''_ I heard Izzy say to my mom.

''It's ok mom I'll see you guys later.'' I said before she could say anything and hung up the phone.

I put a bit of mascara and lipgloss on and took my purse from the bed. I walked over to the mirror to take one last look, if everything suits. I made my way downstairs where Nahuel was already waiting at the door. His mouth fell open , but he quickly closed it. I giggeled at him and walked over.

''Just like I said you look amazing Sarah'' Nahuel said and I smiled at him.

''Well thank you. You don't look bad yourself'' I replied and laughed.

He took my hand with one hand and opened the door with the other.

''Lady's first'' he told me and I nodded to him with a laugh. We got into the car and I wan literally bouncing in excitement.

''It's not our first date Sarah'' Nahuel chuckeld.

''I know but it's still as exciting.'' I told him and he smiled. He took my hand in his. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

''Thank you for everything'' I thanked him and he shook his head.

''No thank you mi amor. You gave me everything I could wish for'' he answered serious and I raised my eyebrows.

''I haven't given you children yet'' I contered and he smiled.

''I know , but right now you're everything I want'' he told me.

This statement made me confused. Doesn't he want children? He is always so good with Izzy and Anelie. He often played our with them together with Tony. I always thought he's the one of us who wants children the most and I often pictured him as a father to our kids. My dreams where full of him and sometimes our litlle children, running around the house, Nahuel playfully chasing them. Would I have to life without children?

''Does that mean you don't want children?'' I asked and failed in hiding my sadness.

''No. I do want them, but not right now. I think we should give William and Sophia their time with the twins, with everyone congratulating them and getting used to Phoebe and Ashton , before we get our own children.'' Nahuel told me honest and I was relived.

''You're always so wise'' I smirked at him.

''Yeah well living for 200 years does make a person wise.'' he answered and I chuckeld. I squezzed his hand.

''I love you'' I told him and he grinned at me.

''Te amo mi amor'' he replied.

We stayed in silence for the rest of the ride. Nahuel stopped the car at what seemed for me in the middle of nowhere. He dropped my hand and got out of the car. I moved my hand to car door, when looked back into the car.

''Can you stay here for a minute?'' he asked me and even though I was confused, I nodded to him. He smiled and dissapeared.

Where does he want to go? I thought we're going into a resturant and nicely eat dinner at candel light. Maybe it isn't a dinner date and he we're somewhere else , because this area doesn't seem familar to me. I was sorrounded by wood s and couldn't see any houses near by. I heard footsteps making their way to the car and immediatey regonized Nahuel. He looked back into the car and held up a dark blind fold.

''What is that for?'' I asked confused and he laughed.

''For your eyes what else?'' he contered and gave me the blindfold.

He helped me putting it one and lead me out of the car. He wrapped one arm around my shoulders and with took my hand with his hand. We walked a bit and I got more curious every step we took.

''Are we nearly there?'' I pouted and he chuckeld.

''Yes'' he answered and took of the blindfold. My mouth fell open and I was shocked at what I saw.

We were suddenly at a lake and in the sand were hundres of little paper hearts. Candles sorrounded the lake. There was a table and seats decorated with green flowers, candels and red hearts. There were plates, forkes and everything you'll need for a dinner. Suddenly music began to play.

I looked back to Nahuel , still shocked and he smiled nervously. He kneed down in front of me and pulled out a silver shiny ring. He looked up to me and spoke the words that I wanted to hear since I fall in love with him.

''Sarah will you marry me?''

**Liked it? I hope you didn't get too confused and if so please tell me at which point. Thank you for reading it and tell me your thoughts :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**That's to all the ones who have been pm'ing me saying this story isn't how BNC would write it. It's a fanfiction. Stephanie Meyer probably won't write all of our fanfictions how we do, so stop saying this. I can change things and this story will have a different plot than what BNC has in mind for Sarah and Nahuel. It's just my version at how their story could go. Anyway thank you for everyone who read , reviewed, followed and so on means so much to me! And I'm glad you like it :)**

**Chapter 2:**

I was by far too shocked to bring any words out of my mouth. He finally said the words I wanted to hear for a long time and now I'm standing in front of him , gaping down like an idiot. Wasn't this what I always wanted? Do I want to marry him? Of course I want to, what a silly question. I expected him to propose to me in a few years maybe ,but definitely not so soon. He didn't show any difference in his behaviour these last couple of days. But it fits. I was a lot at my brother William's house, to spent time with his twins Phoebe and Ashton and I have no idea what Nahuel did in that time. Besides that, he could have done that in a couple of minutes due to his speed.

''Everything ok? I know it's soon and maybe not the best propose, but-'' he started to think too much into my silence.

''Yes.'' I told him and he looked confused. He stood up and faced me.

''We can do it later amor if you don't want to get married now and-'' I held up a finger to interrupt him.

''Nahuel you missunderstood me. Yes, I want to marry you.'' I told him honestly and a big grin spread across his face.

''Really?'' he asked me and I laughed.

''Of course silly one. I love you and I want to spent the rest of my existence with you.'' I said and looked him deep into the eye. He put the ring on my ringer finger and I smiled down at my hand, admiring the ring.

''Where did you got it from?'' I asked , pointing to the ring.

''Hulien gave me the ring when I told her I want to propose to you. Apparently it was the wedding ring of my mother. My mother told my Aunt ,during the pregnancy that she wanted me to give the ring to the woman I'm going to marry.'' Nahuel told me and I smiled.

''That's so cute.'' I replied. He replied chuckeld, shaking his head.

There is nothing more I want than to be with Nauhel. He completes me, he _is_ my soulmate. And I'm so glad that he decided to take another step forward. I couldn't picture my future without him and I have to admit I like it that we're getting married. Everyone, who doesn't already know, will see that we're together. I couldn't bear loosing Nahuel. Even though I know for a short period of time, he's become my best friend, lover and protecter and I couldn't think of a world without him.

''What are you thinking about mi vida?'' Nahuel asked me. He put his hand on my cheeck and stroked it softly. I smiled at him.

''I just thought about how glad I am to have you and that I couldn't think of a life without you amor'' I told him using his nickname for me.

''Same here. I gave all my hopes up in finding true love and a mate. But I knew the day I met you , you're something special and I needed to protect you with all my heart. The day you first smiled at me and let me in was the happiest day in my life. Well except of today of course. And I can't wait to finally call you my wife, Sarah Isabella Black. I love you, and that will never change.'' Nahuel told me with such an intenisity that my heart melted.

''I love you more than my own life'' I said and kissed him. He wrapped his arms my waist and pulled me up. He trailed his fingers to my stomach and tickeld me. He continued kissing me and I giggled between kisses. I playfully slapped the back of his head.

''Oh god stop!'' I laughed and he chuckeld.

''You forgot the word amor'' Nahuel told me jokingly and I rolled my eyes. He tickeld me again and I broke out in laughter.

''Alright pretty please?'' I said and giggled. He smiled a crocked smile and put me down on my feet. He gave me a peek on my cheeck and took my hand. He started to walk a few steps.

''Where are we going?'' I asked curiously. I thought we're going home to tell the others. I can't wait to see everyone's faces and I guess Aunt Alice is going to be thrilled, alltough I'm pretty sure she knows by now. She loves to plan party's and weddings and was clearly dissapointed when she heard, William and Sophia want to wait till the twins are at least two years old. They are engaged though.

''Dinner. I thought before we tell everyone the happy news , we could spend some time together, just us enjoying our first minutes as an engaged couple.'' Nahuel answered me. I smiled. I like the thought of it.

''Alright. Human food or animal blood?'' I asked him and he laughed.

''Well I thought of human food, but we can hunt if you want.'' Nahuel told me and laughed. I grinned at him.

''No human food is fine. We don't get the chance to talk when we hunt. And besides that , I'm hungry for human food.'' I told him with a hint of excitement. Spending time with my fiance is all I want right now. We walked barefoot over the cold sand, hand in hand. Nahuel looked to me and smiled. I smiled back swung our arms in the air. He chuckeld at me , but continued to do the same. The sun was slowly going down and it got more beautiful. You could see the candles better and it looked so amazing. We headed over the decorated table. Nahuel pulled one chair out, waving to it. I smiled at him and sat on the chair.

''Well thank you.'' I told him. He smiled at me. He picked out his phone, making a phone call. I looked curiously over to him.

''Hola José todo ha salido bien. Se puede llevar la comida? Muchas gracias'' Nahuel said in Spanish. I understood everything. My mother teached us Spanish, my father Quileute and my Granfather Edward french. I like Spanish the most. I'm the only one of my generation who can speak them all fluently.

''So José is the one bringing us the food?'' I askes Nahuel after he hung up. He put the phone in his pocket and walked over to the table. He sat down and looked at me.

''Yes and No. He's a dear friend of mine and an amazing cook. He's cooking the food his deliverer is bringing it to us. I hope you like it.'' Nahuel explained to me a bit nervous.

''I bet I do. I eat nearly everything.'' I told him and he laughed.

''Well then I don't have to worry about what I'll cook for you and possibly children.'' Nahuel told me jokingly. I was surprised. He never spoke directly about the subject children and I always thought he only wants them , because I do.

''So you'll be the cook? I never knew you can cook.'' I told him and he laughed.

''Even though I had Huilen most of the time cooking for me, I always loved it to cook.'' Nahuel replied and I smiled. He'd be such an amazing Daddy.

''How many children do you want?'' I asked him suddenly. He shrugged.

''I don't know. It's up to you. You're the one giving birth.'' Nahuel told me and I laughed quietly. Right..giving birth. I haven't really thought about it. All I picture in my mind are copies of me and Nahuel , running around the house and us parenting. The pregnancy will be probably like my mother's with me.

''We have to go to the moon pool right?'' Nahuel asked me. I nodded.

''Yeah. To the moon pool where my parent's conceived me to be exact.'' I explained.

''It's funny, it seems like half of the Cullen family was conceived in the moon pool on Isle Isabella.'' Nahuel said and I couldn't help but laugh.

''You're right. Remind me to tell that the others.'' I told him and he chuckled. A man came walking over to us, with plates in his hands. He placed it down in front of us and smiled. Next were the drinks.

''I hope you enjoy the dinner and congratulations.'' He told us and we smiled at him. He walked away and we began to eat. I took a bite of the meat and I never tasted something more delicious.

''This tastes so good!'' I groaned between bites. Nahuel smiled at me.

''Told you he's a good cook'' Nahuel replied. I nodded, not able to say anything because of my full mouth. He laughed at me. I swallowed the last piece of the meat and looked over to Nahuel. He ate so gracefully.

''Do you have a last name?'' I asked him. I haven't heard anyone saying anything but Nahuel and it seems that just his first name is his full name.

''I don't know. My aunt told me my mother's last name was Martinez. I just go by Nahuel though.'' Nahuel shrugged.

''So Nahuel Martinez huh?'' I told him with a grin and he chuckeld.

''Yes Sarah Isabella Black, or should I say Sarah Martinez?'' Nahuel smirked at me. I laughed at him.

''Sounds good. You want me to take your last name?'' I asked him and he shrugged again.

''It's your choice.'' He told me. As much as I love the name Black, I want to be Sarah Martinez. Nahuel and Sarah Martinez. Yes sounds perfect.

''Yeah I want to be Sarah Isabella Martinez after our Wedding. And I'm a bit traditionall when it comes to that. We are suppose to take our husbands last name , so that's exactly what I'm going to do. Besides, I'd rather want my children to have your last name than mine. There will be enough Blacks.'' I told him and he grinned.

''Well they can have both if you want. Like Black-Martinez'' Nahuel suggested.

''Nah that sounds weird. I understand it with Sophia that she wanted to keep her name, but I like have yours.'' I told him.

''So Phoebe and Ashtons surname are Black-Cullen?'' Nahuel asked me and I nodded.

''As well as Sophia's.'' I added. He chuckeld.

''So there will be the Black-Cullen's, the Martinez's, the Clearwaters, the Blacks or Black-Clearwaters and Izzy well who knows , who she's going to get with.'' Nahuel said.

''It will be funny if Leah goes just with Black, without Clearwater'' I laughed to myself. Leah imprinted on my younger brother Zac and he imprinted on her as well. My sister Lauren is the imrpint of Seth's son Nick. Zac's twin Anthony or Tony imprinted on Anelie, the daughter of Esther. Esther is the first moon pool child. She's also best friends with my Uncle Eddie and his wife Chloe. Esther helped the Cullens alot.

''It's funny how four of your siblings have imprinted or are imprinted on'' Nahuel said cheerfully.

''Yeah but it's a good thing. Now my parents only have to worry about Isobel getting a husband.'' I answered. I'm really curious how many nieces and nephews I get. I think Sophia and William will at least get one more child, and Lauren will be the same. I'm not sure if Tony and Zac will get some , but I really hope they do. I'm a hundred percent sure Isobel will get children. I don't know why though, she'd just be the perfect mother. But I hope she's not going t get some in the next 10 years. She's still a child.

''You're finished?'' Nahuel asked me and I nodded. I searched for a tissue in my purse and cleaned my face and hands.

''Yes. Are we going to tell the other's now?'' I asked excitedly.

''Whatever you want amor. Besides I think they're already waiting for us to come home.'' Nahuel told me and I raised my eyebrows.

''Why? Does any know you proposed to me?'' I asked him curiously.

''Well your Dad. And I think your Mom. I asked them for permission Sarah'' Nahuel said , rolling his eyes.

''Oh right forgot about that. How did my Dad react? He obviously didn't rip your head off.'' I laughed.

''No he didn't. He reacted as if he knew I'm going to propose soon. He sighed and gave me the permission.'' Nahuel answered. That is not the Jacob Black I know. I can't imagine my Dad just gave him permission without saying anything.

''He didn't say anything else?'' I asked.

''Well..he actually said:' If you're ever going to break my baby girls heart, I'll hunt you down and rip yours out of you chest.' But that was after he gave me the permission.'' Nahuel added and I laughed. Yup that's my Dad.

''Well I'm glad he gave us his blessing.'' I said and Nahuel grinned at me.

''So am I. But the other's don't know of it, well except of you Grandpa and Eddie and Alice of course. I told them not to say anything to the other's not even to their mates.'' Nahuel said. I smiled.

''I hope they didn't. It should be a surprise for everyone.'' I said.

''Then let's go amor.'' Nahuel told me. He stood up and took my hand.

''Who's going to clean all of this up?'' I asked him. He chuckeld.

''José's staff.'' Nahuel replied and I nodded. We walked down the beach, back to the car. I grinned when I saw the car. The last time I was in there , i thought we're going to a normal Dinner-Date and here we are walking hand in hand as an engaged couple. We got into the car and headed to the Cullen Mansion. We spent most of the car ride in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. We arrived at the Cullen's and got off the car.

''Is everyone here?'' I asked and Nahuel shrugged.

''I don't know. William and Sophia are probably here with the twins, and I think your siblings and parents. And of course the original Cullen's. Ok let's say most of the family?'' Nahuel said , laughing at the last part. We walked inside we're mostly everyone, except Chantelle and Zio, Sophia's parents, we're gathered in the living room. And hell it was full. My five siblings, parents, all of the orginal Cullens, my cousins Holly and Avia with their parents Eddie and Chloe, and Sophia,William with Ashton and Phoebe.

They all looked up when they saw us entering the living room. Grandpa Edward ,Uncle Eddie and Aunt Alice and my parents we're smiling at us, whereas the other's looked slightly confused. I looked back to Nahuel.

_You want me to tell them? _I put in his head. I have the same ability as my mother Renesmee. The only difference is that I can show my thoughts over a longer distance, and don't have to touch the person. Nahuel nodded and I turned back to my family.

''We're going to get married.'' I said happily.

**Thank you so much for reading it! I know I said it's going to be a one shot , but I have so much ideas for Nahuel and Sarah , so this story will have around 20-25 chapter. I'm not sure yet. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or BNC's stories. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer and Nikki. **

**Chapter 3**

**Sarah's POV: **

My parent's were the first ones to hug and congratulate me. I hugged my mom tight and felt tears on my shoulder. I pulled apart to see her crying and smiling at the same time. I chuckled at her but couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my face. I always cry when someone cries in front of me. I can't help it.

''This should be a happy moment.'' I laughed.

''I'm sorry baby. But two of my babies are leaving.'' Mom told me and laughed. I hugged her again.

''We'll never leave you mom. I'm not even living that far away.'' I reassured her. She put up a finger and wiped away my tears. I did the same to her.

''Be happy Sunshine'' Dad told me as he hugged me.

''I will Dad'' I whispered into his ear. I tightened the hug and didn't want to let go. I pulled away from him and looked behind him. I saw a long row behind him , consisting of all my family members. Everyone congratulated me and wished me the best of luck. My siblings were the last ones.

''I won't hesitate to kill him if he hurts you.'' William said. I chuckeld slightly.

''I will protect her with all my heart.'' Nahuel replied honestly. He stepped next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. I smiled up to him.

''I'll miss you.'' I heard my younger sister Isobel say. She wrapped her short arms around my stomach and snuggeld closer to me. I picked her up.

''I will miss you too, but we'll see each other often Izzy.'' I told her and a smile spread across her face.

''Pinky promise?'' She held up her finger. I laughed. I intertwined my finger with her's. She smiled.

''Who will keep mom from freaking out now?'' Zac asked as he came closer with Tony. Lauren next to them.

''Yeah only the trouble makers are left.'' Lauren said jokingly.

''Well you've grown too. So help mom instead of annoying her.'' I told them with a smile. William, Zac,Tony and Lauren hugged me all at the same time from different sides. Izzy was still on my hip. Nahuel stepped back.

''Awwww.'' Mom said. She was standing in front of us with Dad next to her. He had an arm around her. Both were smiling at us. We laughed at them and pulled apart.

I took Nahuel's hand and we sat on the couch, my siblings and family sorrounded us. We talked a bit when we heard the front door open. My aunt Chantelle entered the living room with her husband Pancrazio. She looked confused.

''What happened?'' Chantelle asked.

''Nothing. Sarah is engaged.'' Mom explained, her voice raising at the end.

''Awww!'' Chantelle shrieked at ran over to me. She hugged me.

''Congratualtions! You're all growing up too fast.'' Chantelle said as she pulled apart.

''I agree.'' Pancrazio, my parents, Uncle Eddie and Chloe said at the same time. They laughed. Aunt Chantelle and Pancrazio sat next to Eddie and Chloe , who were talking to my Grandparents Edward and Bella.

''Where is Lidiya?'' Esther asked suddenly.

''She's out with Matthew. I thought you knew.'' Pancrazio answered her. Esther shook her head.

''No but I could have thought of it.'' Esther sighed. The adults left the living room leaving us alone.

Her daughter Lidiya and Chantelle's son Matthew kind of starting dating. He is here for a short vacation to visit the family before he goes back to Volterra and continues to lead the Volturi. He's not a child anymore, in fact he's 7 years old , so he's fully grown. He and Lidiya immediately a connection to each other. At first they started talking, hanging out and now they're dating.

''I never thought they would date.'' Zac said.

''They aren't related Zac.'' Lauren rolled her eyes at him. He shrugged.

''I think it's cute.'' Sophia said. She had Phoebe in her arms, William had Ashton.

''I don't know what to think of it'' I told them. Holly shrugged.

''She's happy so I don't see a problem'' Holly told us. We decided to drop the subject.

''Sarah can I talk to you?'' Alice said in excitement. I groaned.

''Oh come on don't be Bella like. You're supposed to be Renesmee's daughter not her's!'' Alice said annoyed. I rolled my eyes at her.

''She's my Grandmother Aunt Alice.'' I told her and stood up from Nahuel's lap. Nahuel pulled me back.

''Don't be away for too long amor.'' Nahuel whispered into my ear. I kissed his cheeck and stood up, making my way to my Aunt. She grabbed my hand and brought me upstairs to her room.

''So we need to plan sooo many things. Where to start first?'' She said mostly to herself.

''Aunt Alice you can plan the wedding.'' I told her and her eyes lit up.

''Really?!'' She squealed. I laughed at her.

''Yes I think you know what I like.'' I told her and stood up from the bed.

''Alright but you need to come to the fittings and tell me who you want as your maid of honour.'' Aunt Alice told me. I nodded to her.

''Anything else?'' I asked her and she shook her head.

''You're free now. Oh can you sent Renesmee up? I bet she would love to plan your wedding with me.'' She said in a high pitched voice. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room , closing the door behind me. I looked up and saw Nahuel standing in front of me with a grin on his face.

''Missed me?'' I said and laughed at him. I walked over to him and wrapped ma arms around his body. I snuggeld closer to his chest.

''Always.'' he whispered in my ear. We stayed like that for awhile before he sighed and pulled apart.

''Come on I need you to meet someone.'' Nahuel told me. I raised my eyebrows at him.

''Someone I know?'' I asked him curiously. He shook his head. Everyone of my family is here in this house. Maybe he wants to tell the good news to his Aunt Huilen. But then again he said I don't know the person. Maybe he has some friends that I don't know of. We walked outside, hand in hand into the backyard. A beautiful woman with long brown hair and green eyes was standing there , smiling at us. Who is she?

''Sarah this is my older sister Maysun. Maysun this is my fiancé Sarah.'' Nahuel introduced us. I didn't know he still has contact with his sisters. I do know he has three though, two older ones and one was younger than him. She smiled at me and streched out one hand for me to shake. I returned her smile and shook her hand.

''Nice to meet you Maysun.'' I told her.

''The pleasure is just mine. I'm glad my brother finally found his mate.'' Maysun said and nudged Nahuel's side. He grinned at her.

''I'm glad you're here.'' Nahuel told her as he went to hug her.

''Of course I am. I'm your sister.'' Maysun said. Nahuel chuckeld.

''Oh and Jen said she's sorry that she couldn't make it.'' She told him. Ok I guess Jen is his other sister.

''Yes she is. Her full name is Jennifer and she's my younger sister.'' Nahuel explained.

''Since when can you read minds?'' I laughed at him.

''I know you amor'' he told me and gave me a kiss on my forehead. I smiled at him.

''How is you other sister called?'' I asked him.

''Serena, she's my older sister and the first born. She was loyal to Joham though.'' he told me slightly disgusted.

''Is she alive?''

''Yeah, but we're not in contact with her anymore. We wanted to forgive her but she just ran away.'' Nahuel told me.

Who wouldn't want to be with his family? I couldn't immagine being apart from them but then again Nahuel and his relationship with his sister's and father is different. Joham wanted to create an army of hybrids to gain power in the vampire world. Joshua, the father of Chantelle had the same idea and got pretty far with it. My aunt Chantelle has many half siblings and they're still in contact. Her siblings and my family killed the Volturi many years ago.

''You want to come in?'' I asked her politely and she nodded.

''I'd love too. I'm excited to meet the famous Cullen's.'' Maysun said excited. I chuckeld at her and we went inside. My grandpa Carlisle was the first to greet her.

''It is nice to meet you. I'm glad Nahuel has family member's left who care for him.'' He said to her. She smiled approvingly and greeted the rest of the family. We spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing as a whole family.

* * *

**Actually I read of Maysun,Serena and Jennifer on a twilight wiki, so they don't belong to me. I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for all the reviews,favs and follows! Means alot. And I don't know if you read this today but Happy Birthday Nikki! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to remind you that whatever will happen in Forever Yours probably WON'T happen in Forever After. And I'll just focus on Sarah and Nahuel not on the other couples. They may be mentioned a few times but it will be mainly Sarah's Pov and sometimes Nahuel's POV. And i'm glad many of you are interested in this story! I'll skip a few month now so don't be surprised.**

**Chapter 4**

**Sarah's POV:**

Exactly two month passed since Nahuel proposed to me on the beach. He's living with me in our own home since then. Nothing really exictingly has happened, except maybe Nahuel enjoyed himself a lot more since his sister Maysun arrived. He laughs more often , and I'm happy when he's happy. Uncle Jasper is lately often around Nahuel , I assume it's because of his happy infectious mood. Nahuel was always the quiet type of person who just talks openly to people he is very close to. I've never had the power to make him so happy , but I guess it's a different situation with his sister. After all he knows her for a longer time. Alltough I think we'll eventually get to the state where we can talk about everything to each other.

I put of my clothes and wrapped a towel over my now naked body. I took my phone from my bed and turned it onn to see if I got any messages. I wouldn't consider myself as a person who is addicted. With a family as big as the Cullen's , many things can happen and I want to be informed. I turned it off again and walked into the bathroom. I let the water run for awhile and went inside the bath after it was nearly filled with water. Even though I'm a hybrid and don't need to shower that often, I still like to take a bath to calm myself down and have a few minutes in peace. To be a Cullen or in my case a Black can be very stressful and I had a lot of responsibiltys in my old home. I was fully grown after only 7 years and helped my mom with my sibings. I mostly looked after the twins, Zac and Tony and Lauren , they were the trouble makers of our family. The three of them stopped acting like children when they found their mates or in Zac's case started dating. Right now only my sister Izzy and Tony's imprint Anelie are the children of the famiy and I think they do enjoy it.

I sighed and went out of the bath. I dryed myself with the towel and let the water run out. I took a look at the clook over the mirror and it was already 1 p.m. Huh how time flies..it was 11 a.m when I went into the bathroom. I walked back to our bedroom and walked into my big closet. My aunt Alice demanded that I get one and I couldn't argue. You usually lose in an argument against her. I'm not really into fashion and always dress casual like my grandmother Bella. I choosed a blue denim jeans and a green sweater. October is my favorite month of the year. I love fall, the colours of the trees have always so beautifl green,red and yellow colours. Besides , I love to wear sweaters. They're so comfortable and don't make you look fat, not that I consider myself as fat. I have a well shaped body just like my mother and other relatives. No one in the Cullen family is 'fat'.

I plumbed on my bed and just layed down, doing nothing. Nahuel is out with his sister and I'm sure everyone has something to do. It doesn't happen often that I'm bored , but today is one of these days. Today is saturday , that would mean Hannah , my collge room could have time. I grabbed my phone and dialed her number. Beep..Beep...Beep. I was close to hang up, when she answered her phone.

''Hey smarty Sarah'' Hannah said happily into the phone. I laughed at her. I can feel how terribly I miss her. I haven't seen her in nearly 4 month. She was in Europe for awhile and I was a bit too occupied with Nahuel over here. I'm embarrassed though, I never forget my friends , I'm a person who would call them x-times on their phone and sent thousand of e-mails just to stay in touch.

''Hey Hannah. I've missed your voice. Are you back in the US?'' I asked her through the phone, hoping she'll say yes.

''Aww I've missed you too! Yeah I just got back. It seems as if everything remained the same" Hannah replied.

"Well not everything. I'm engaged.." I trailed off. I heard Hannah's loud squeal.

"Whaaaaat! Come on Sarah I want details! Where did Nahuel propose to you? Was he romantically? " Hannah started to ask me. She spoke very quickly and hyper. I interrupted her.

"I'd rather discuss this in person. Do you want to meet up today? " I asked her. Hoping she'll say yes.

"Uhmm..yeah sure. Where ? Can I come to yours? " She asked me. I nodded , but realized she doesn't see it.

"Of course Han. Still remember my adress? " I asked her back. We wanted to meet up once in summer holidays, when we were both in college. I told her my adress and how she'd get to my house. Unfortunately her Dad died because of cancer a day before.

"Yeah I think I do. I'll call you if I don't find the way" Hannah replied. I smiled.

"Okay see ya!" I said and hung up. My mood definitely brightened. She and even just her voice has always such an effect on me. She is my best friend and I'm glad I'll see her in a bit. She doesn't live far away from Seattle.

I grabbed my purse from my chair and walked downstairs. Nahuel and Maysun walked into the house as I put my shoes onn. I looked up to them and Nahuel smiled down at me. He raised one of his eyebrows.

"Where are you going amor?" Nahuel asked me. I got up an kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to the Cullen's mansion. Meeting up with Hannah." I told him. He grinned at me. I know Nahuel likes Hannah. They got along pretty well back in college time. They hung up several times when I was in the libary or out, studying for my exams.

"Is she staying for awhile?" Nahuel aksed me. I shrugged.

"I don't know , but I can ask her. After all we haven't seen each a long time and she isn't currently working." I told him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and closed the gap between us. I rested my head on his chest.

"Uhm I'm going upstairs , taking a shower" Maysun said , making her way upsairs.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I sighed and pulled apart from Nahuel. I looked at the caller ID: Hannah .

"You're already here?" I asked her surprised. Just a vampire could get so fast from Seattle to LaPush, not a human. Even if she takes the car it would be an 4 hour ride.

"No, but could you pick me up in Forks? I need to buy something for my grandma in Forks and I kind of forgot the way" Hannah said embarrassed. I laughed.

"Sure, just call me five minutes earlier" I answered her.

"Will do!" Hannah said and hung up. I put my phone back into my pocket and looked up to see Nahuel smiling adoringly down at me.

"It's to hear her voice again" Nahuel told me with a smile. I frowned at him.

"You can come too. I bet she wants to see you." I told him and he shook his head.

" No. Enjoy your time with her first and call me after your finished. I'll come then, but I think Hannah will stay. She loves you , your like her sister." Nahuel said and chuckeld at me.

"Yeah you're right." I grinned. I grabbed his shirt and kissed him on the lips. The kiss got more a few seconds and I couldn't stop myself. He slowly pulled apart and had a smirk on his face. I groaned.

"After the wedding amor"

"The wedding needs to be soon" I said and sighed. He chuckeld at me.

I couldn't help it. I'm drawn to him and my body literally glows from desire to him. And that since the first time he touched me. I had a instant connection to him the day he arrived, but my younger sister Lauren also had a thing for him, so I let her. Nahuel told then told her that they couldn't be what she wants them to be. He also told her that he likes me. She got pretty mad at me , but cooled down after me and my mom had a talk with her. Now she is happy with Nick and I'm engaged to Nahuel. Though I really hope the wedding is soon. I might need to talk to my aunt Alice. I told her we want to have the marriage in summer vacation , because most of the people could come there. I made a bunch of friends in college and even Nahuel has a lot of friends who would like to come. Maybe I can persuade Nahuel to change his mind about it.

I trailled my fingers over his chest , then moved my hand under his shirt and brought him closer to me. I wrapped one arm around his body and the other one around his neck. I firstly kissed him softly on his mouth, then on both of his cheeck and last but not least a few passionate kisses on his neck. He closed his eyes and groaned. I slowy started to pull of his shirt. He grabbed my hand and brought it to his cheeck.

"Don't." He whispered. I felt guilty at my attemps to persuade him.

"I'm sorry" I told him apologetically. He smiled.

"It's okay. I feel the same" Nahuel whispered into my ear and I shuddered. I felt my phone vibrate. I sighed and took it out. A message from Hannah:

**I'm 5min away from Forks! C ya! - Hannah **

**Alright I'm on my way! :) - Sarah **

Nahuel gave me one last kiss and I walked out of the house making my way to Forks, passing my family's houses. Mine and Nahuel's home is in between my mom's and my brother's home and not far from Uncle Eddie's, Aunt Chantelle's and the Cullen mansion. I speeded up to my hybrid speed and slowled down as I saw the woods end. I spotted Hannah sitting in her car , listening to music. I walked up to her and knocked on her window. She shrieked and exhaled as she saw me. I laughed and walked to the psssenger side and got in. Hannah pulled me into a big hug.

"It's so good to see you Sarah!" Hannah squealed. I chuckeld and pulled apart.

"Yeah I agree it's been too long." I told her with a smile. She turned on the car and I explained the way to her. Hannah was the one who took most of the talking part , but that was okay. I love it to listen to other people and their lives. We arrived at the Cullen's and I hopped off the car. Damn. I firgot to tell my grandparents that I'll bring someone over.

Grandpa? , my friend Hannah is with me. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. Is it okay if we come in? - I told him in my head.

I have sort of the same ability as my mother Renesmee. The only difference is that I can show my mind over a distance and don't need to touch the person. I saw my grandpa Edward come out of the house and smiled at me, then nodded to me. I grinned at him.

"Come on!" I told her and she followed me into the house. I greeted my grandparents and my family as we entered the living room. I saw Uncle Seth, his wife Emma and his children Harry and Cassie. I guess Nick is somewhere with Lauren.

"Guys this is Hannah , my best friend a nd ex-college roomate. " I introduced my friend. Everybody except Harry greeted her with a smile. I frowned at him. He's probably so moody , because of Lauren snd Nick.

Nick is his younger brothet. Harry and Lauren were best friends for a long time until Nick imprinted on Lauren. He acted very mean towards both of them. Lauren confronted Harry and he confessrd his lover for her. But of course Lauren choosed Nick and well Harry still acts like an ass and his all moody like a girl on her period.

"Uhm Hi" Hannah said shyly. Her eyes drifted to Harry. I guess he felt her stare, cause he looked up to her, looking directly into her eyes. His mouth fell open and he looked at Hannah like she is the one holding him, like nothing else mattered to him. That remained for about a few seconds before he started to shake terribly.

"Noo! I just didn't impront did I?! I want Lauren not some random girl who decides to come here!" Harry shouted, mostly to Hannah. He looked at her with an angry and hateful expression. She flinched back. My Grandpa and Uncles grabbed Harry and dragged him outside. I turned to my friend who was looking shooked and hurted after Harry.

"Did I do something wrong? " she whispered to me. I shook my head.

Not she did something wrong , he did. No one is going to hurt her feelings. Not even Harry.

**Hannah was mentioned at the beginning of ch39 of Forever After so I didn't make her up ;) allthough i have no idea who she exactly is so I created her personality. I don't own her though! And I really wanted Harry to imprint on someone after everything that happened. Liked it ? Hated it? **


	5. Chapter 5

**FanofSarah: I didn't mean to leave it on a cliffhanger :P And I really try my best , but so far I just can update every two weeks. It's pretty hard/impossible for me to update 5 stories in one week so I decided split them up in two weeks. But Christmas holidays are soon so I'll update more then :) Hope you understand. Besides I love your name.**

* * *

_If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one. Because if you really loved the first one , you wouldn't have fallen for the second. - Johnny Depp_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Hannah's POV**

I don't know what I've done to the boy to make him so angry, or what he did to me. I couldn't keep my eyes of him the second he looked me into the eye. He looked at me like I was the only one he could see, some angel and well that lastet for about 10 seconds. His face expression got angry and partly frustrated. The weirdest part was that he actually growled at me like some freaking animal. I assume he has some problems with himself and likes to get angry at girls and to show that he's the stronger one , he acts like an animal. Yeah definitely a weirdo.

''You sure you're alright?'' Sarah asked me concerened. I rolled my eyes at my best friend.

''Of course I am silly one. His reaction was just a little uhm weird?'' I questioned. I saw a dark tanned man standing up from the couch. The woman next to him tried to stop him , but he was already walking in my direction.

''Hey I'm Seth Clearwater, father of the weird boy who just ran outside.'' Seth told me jokingly. I laughed at him.

''Nice to meet you Seth. I'm Hannah, Sarah's college roomate and best friend.'' I said and grinned over to Sarah. She just rolled her eyes.

''Nice to meet you too. I'm sorry for my son's behaviour he's going through a ... phase.'' Seth stuttered at the end.

''Yeah he is actually really nice if you know him better.'' A girl with long curly brown hair told me. She looked about in her early teens.

''Sorry I'm not good with names, although Sarah probably mentioned all of you a thousand times.'' I said and chuckeld. The girl grinned at me.

''I'm Cassandra Clearwater or Cassie, Harry's little sister.'' Cassie explained to me.

''Don't worry this family is huge. It took me quite a time until I've learned all the names. I'm Emma by the way, Harry's mother.'' Emma told me with a grin. I smiled at her.

''Yeah I think I'll need a bit too, I'm not as intelligent as smarty Sarah over here.'' I winked at Sarah and she rolled her eyes again.

I was really excited and a bit nervous to meet Sarah's family, because of the number of her family members. It's as if there is a new Cullen member every couple of month. Sarah told me all the names and showed me some pictures of her siblings , but I couldn't remember them all. Plus I wasn't prepared to meet them all,it was kind of at last minute. I'm not even satisfied with my outfit I'm wearing today and that says a lot. Fashion is literally my life and my parents called me 'little fashionista' as a child , since I loved dressing up. I often put make up to my house servers and the nanny I had.

I'm an only child of the famous Carter's. My mother is a well booked model and my father is the owner of Walmart. I never needed to ask or plead for something , my parents bought me all the things a child and teenager would need and want. Some people call me spoilt and it's the truth , but I don't mind it. I loved getting presences, although it was pretty hard for my parents to find something new for me. The only disadvantage is maybe that I don't get to see my parents very often. My mother is always traveling around the world and I barely see my father, since he is always at work.

''Come on I'll introduce you to my parents and siblings, they are all at my old house at the moment.'' Sarah told me as she took my hand. I nodded to her and turned to the Clearwater's.

''It was nice meeting you.'' I smiled.

''The pleasure is our's. I hope we'll see each other again.'' Seth said with a huge grin on his face. I got the feeling as if there is a hidden message or joke behind it.

We made our way out of the Cullen house and decided to walk to Sarah's old house. It wasn't the easiest thing to walk in heels through the wet ground , but I enjoyed the weather and LaPush. It wasn't the first time I'm here, although it's the first time with Sarah. I lived here with my parents til I was about 5 or 6 years old, in a super cute house near the beach and the border line of LaPush and Forks. My parents and I moved away because of their buisness. Seattle was just a better city to get succesful.

''Let's sit for awhile.'' Sarah said and dragged me to a bench. I raised my eyebrows.

''What's wrong?'' I asked her. She didn't answer.

''You lost your virginity?'' I blurted out and she laughed at me. Loud.

''No, although I tried several times.'' Sarah told me with a smirk. I chuckeld at her. Right poor Sarah. Nahuel is way too old fashioned and I tried to change his mind about the whole 'no sex before marriage', but he is also too stubborn, just like Sarah. Damn their children will be way too stubborn then.

''Then what's up?'' I asked her casually.

''Well there is something I need to tell you about before you meat the rest of my family and since the whole thing with Harry happened I'm finally able to tell you.'' Sarah told me and moved awkwardly on her seat.

''Tell me what?''

''I'm not a human Hannah. Well not fully. I'm half-vampire and half-human and most of my family members are full vampires.'' Sarah explained slowly. My mouth fell open and I looked at her with a shocked expression. I knew she was telling the truth, Sarah isn't the type of person who would make fun on such things.

''Y-ou a-re all v-v-amp-ires?'' I stuttered unable to perfom a proper sentence. She nodded to me.

''Why tell me now? We've been friends for a longer time.'' I furrowed my eyebrows.

''I can't explain it Harry needs to do that. Please don't ask I'm not the one who should tell you about it.'' Sarah told me , hoping I'll drop the subject. I sighed.

''Alright, but how comes that you don't burn in the sun?'' I asked her stunned. She laughed again.

''It's a mythos. We don't burn in the sun, we uhm sparkle. I'll show you when the sun comes out.'' Sarah answered me and I nodded.

''Anything else I need to know about your vampire family?'' I smirked at her.

''Well we don't age and there are a few more species in my family.'' Sarah told me.

''What?! Seriously? That is so awesome! So when do you stop aging?'' I asked her curiosly.

''Mostly at the age of our youngest parent and most of us stopped aging at 17 or 18.'' Sarah explained to me.

''Okay so you look about the same as you parents, sibling?''

''Yeah as well as my grandparents.'' Sarah chuckeld.

''Geez that must be weird.'' I replied to her and she shrugged. She took a bit of her hair and curled it with her finger.

''You get used to it. I was born into a non-aging family. Let's go. '' Sarah told me standing up from the bench.

''And Harry will explain the rest?' I asked her following her.

''He better should.'' Sarah said.

I honestly don't know what she is talking about the whole Harry thing. There is no thing. I haven't even met him properly, he just stared at me like a weirdo and then ran out of the house. He is definitely not a vampire, Sarah would have told me already, but she also said there are other species in her family. That leaves the question why she wouldn't tell me herself and why Harry should be the one telling me. If he ever wants to talk to me.

We walked a little bit further through the woods and I spotted a huge beautiful house and the end. The house had a beautiful green front garden and had many little colourful flowers sorrounding it. Sarah smiled at me and we walked to the door.

''Is everybody here?'' I asked her.

''Well it depens at how you see it. My siblings, parents and grandparents are here, but my cousins, aunts and uncle and great-grandparents aren't.'' Sarah told me as she opened the door with her silver-red key. We stepped into the house and it was breathtaking. I alway thought mine is stunning , but this house looked so comfy and just uh no word for it. A tanned dark man and a beautiful bronze haired girl walked towards us. The girl looked like a doublicate of Sarah.

''Hey! I'm Renesmee or Nessie, Sarah's mother.'' Nessie shrieked excitedly as she pulled me into a hug. I chuckeld at her.

''Hey Nessie. Nice to finally see you.'' I told her over her shoulder. I've spoke to Nessie some times on the phone when me and Sarah were still in college.

''I'm Jake.'' Jake stuck his hand out and smiled welcoming to me. I awkwardly shook his hand. I don't know why I felt awkward, it just didn't seem right. We walked into the huge living room where the rest of the Black family was gathered. I took in a sharp breath when I saw a brown haired girl sitting on the lap of a young handsome man. She looked exactly like the girl my mother showed me on the picture.

''Isabella Swan?'' I asked in disbelief. She looked confused at first , but then nodded.

''Yeah that's me, but call me Bella. I'm Sarah's grandmother by the way.'' Bella said with a smile on her face. My mouth still hung open.

''Is everything okay Hannah?'' Sarah asked me worriedly.

''My mother showed me several pictures of a little girl with the same face and hair as Bella, she always looked sad when she showed me them , but I'm don't know why. My mother always had a blank expression on her face when talked about the girl and I can remember she called her Isabella Swan.'' I explained to them. Bella's eyes widend. She stood up and walked towwards me.

I think she finally put the pieces together and knew who I was.

* * *

**This idea came out of nowhere. I don't know it just came in to my mind and I really needed to put this into this chapter. Actually I wanted to make a scene between her and Harry and I know this one is short , but I wanted to leave you guys hanging for a bit :P And since I'm also a ncie person the next chapter will be next week instead of in two weeks. But that's the only story of this week that I'll update next week too. I'm sweet right? :P Anyway I really hope you liked this chapter and I discovered a new fav pov! Hannah Banana! Though this story will mainly focus about Sarah/Nahuel , but Hannah is one of my main characters. Glad I can use them all :P I made a Poll to see which story is the most popular one of my stories. The story with the most votes will be updated more often ;) Poll is on my profile**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, I couldn't update last week. It went on vacation and had no internet for a long time. Anyway now I do and I hope to get ahead in the holidays. **

**Enjoy your Christmas Holidays! :) **

**Chapter 6**

Sarah's POV

My grandmother and Hannah stared at each other for minutes with a stunned face expression. It seemed as if they didn't notice someone else is in the room; they were in their own little bubble. I can't seem to figure out what connection my best friends has to my grandmother is 55 years old and Hannah just 24 , either way they're related or connected in another way. Then again why didn't she tell me anything? I've told Hannah a lot about my grandparents and even mentioned their names, but maybe she could only remember grandma by seeing her.

''Okay what's going on?'' I asked Hannah as I put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't even look at me and just continued to stare at grandma.

''Uhm mom?'' My mom asked grandma. My grandmother Bella shook her head as if she shook off a bad thought. She turned to her daughter and then to everyone else.

''I don't know much, Hannah should explain.'' Grandma Bella waved to Hannah with a sad smile.

''My mother was the best friend of Bella's mother. They were like sisters, inseperable. I wasn't born at that time, though my mom told me the whole story and showed me pictures of Bella. One night my mother babysitted Bella when she was 7 years old and Renee was out dating another man. They wanted to see a movie, but never reached the theater.. The car catched fire and my mom frantically searched for Bella. She couldn't find her and jumped out of the car in last minute. She never saw Bella again and thought she was dead. My mother went into psychiatry and couldn't tell Renee of the accident. Renee eventually found out and didn't contact my mom afterwards.'' Hannah whispered at the end. They were silent tears streaming down her face and even my grandmother looked as if she's about to cry.

I walked over to Hannah, wrapped my arms around her waist and she snuggeld closer to my chest. She wasn't crying anymore, but she was too silent. Everyone else in the room watched us and my grandmother was lost in her thoughts. My grandpa Edward pulled her closer to him and she didn't react. She just stared blankly at us. My mother took grandma Bella's hand.

''It's not your fault Bella.'' Grandpa Edward assured her. She shook her head.

''It is. I was scared , jumped out of the car and ran away. I didn't even look if Jocelyn was alright and I didn't tell my mom either. I thought Jocelyn was dead or would be hell mad at me that I ran away. I'm so sorry Hannah.'' Bella said distraught. She walked closer to us and put a hand on Hannah's shoulder. She flinched back, probably because of the cold temperature of my grandma.

''It's okay, she's alright now.'' Hannah murmured, while she wiped away some of her dry tears.

''How comes you never told us before.?'' Mom asked curiously.

''It was the biggest mistake in my life and I tried to push those memorys away.'' Grandma shrugged sadly. Grandpa Edward stroked her back as she leaned on his shoulder.

I looked over to Hannah. I've never seen her so distraught or silent. She was always so strong and never showed any emotions. II just saw her cry once and that was when her mother couldn't make it to her birthday. Jocelyn has changed towards her daughter. She was very protective of Hannah when she was younger and even now she still is. Jocelyn never drove a car and I can understand now. I'd be terrified if I know I just killed the daugher of my best friend or any child. Hannah's mom distant herself for many years and became the old Jocelyn when Hannah was born. I never understood why her mother acts the way she does but now I understand.

''How about we visit Hannah's mom and tell her the truth?'' I suggested. I could feel Hannah shaking her head.

''She wouldn't believe me. And even if Bella comes with us how am I suppose to explain? Bella shouldn't look like a teenager anymore.'' Hannah said rolling her eyes at me. She sat up and fixed her hair. I smiled at her, at least she's becoming the Hannah I know again.

''Why can't we tell her the truth? She must be old by now and I think it would give her peace if she knows Mom is alive.'' My mom asked grandpa Edward. He thought about it for awhile before nodding in agreement to his daughter.

''Alright, then let's go.'' I said standing up from the couch.

''I think it's better if we bring her here don't you think? I know my mom she would want to see Bella's children and grandchildren and so on..'' Hannah said grabbing my arm and pulling me back. I sighed and looked back to my parents and grandparents. They all nodded and I took Hannah's hand.

''Everyone except Bella and me goes upstairs until we explained everything. Ness can you call your brother and tell him to come here?'' Grandpa Edward told mom. She nodded and stood up, walking to the kitchen where the telephone is.

Will,Sophia, their twins Phoebe and Ashton, my 4 other siblings, Lauren, Zac, Tony and Izzy got upstairs. My dad and grandparents stayed in the living room and me and Hannah made our way outiside. We hopped into her car and drove to Seattle. Her mother wasn't working as a model anymore, though her father still owns Walmart. Jocelyn and David were pretty lucky to conceive Hannah and it's a wonder she's not disabled. They conceived her when Jocelyn was in her mid fourtys and even the doctors told her she might conceive a disabled child. Hannha's parents were pretty scared until Hannah was born and she was a perfect healthy little baby girl. She brought the life in Jocelyn's back. I never asked Hannah what is wrong with her mother.

The car ride wasn't long and we arrived within 50 min at Hannah's house. I've never visited Hannah or at least not where her parents live. She moved out of the house after college and I only went to visit her twice.

We got off the car and made our way inside. The house was quiet and I could only hear someone turning pages of a maybe a book. Hannah pointed to the stairs and we walked upstairs into the room of her parents. Her mother was sitting on her chair at the corner of the room, in her hand a little album. Jocelyn smiled up as she saw her daughter entering the room and then smiled at me as she spotted me behind Hannah. Jocelyn put her glasses on the table with the album. She didn't close it and I could see pictures from my grandmother when she was little.

''Oh sweetheart I didn't know you're coming and bringin guests over. I would have cooked something.'' Jocelyn said surprised to her daughter. Hannah went walking to her mother and they greeted each other with a hug.

''Sorry mom, we kind of decided in last minute.'' Hannah replied chuckling to her mom. They pulled apart and I took a few steps closer. Jocelyn put both of her hands on my cheeck and gasped when she took a closer look at my face.

''You have the exact same eyes and even your smile is like hers.'' Jocelyn smiled sadly at me.

''Uhm mom that's exactly the reason we came here.'' Hannah said placing a hand on her mother's shoulder. Jocelyn turned confused to Hannah.

''What are you trying to say Hannah?'' Jocelyn asked her.

''Bella is alive, she didn't die in the car accident. I know you may not believe us and that's the reason we came here. We're living not far away and Bella wants to meet you'' I explained slowly. Jocelyn began to shake her head very fast and sat back down in her seat.

''Sh-e is a-alive?'' Jocelyn stuttered as she stared to the ground with a blank expression. Hannah and I nodded to her.

'' I believe you. I can clearly see Bella in your features, so you're her daughter?'' Jocelyn asked me with a grin.

''Her granddaughter to be exact.'' I smiled and she gasped.

''She already has grandchildren?'' She asked again in disbelief

''And great-grandchildren.. but I think Bella would like to tell you her whole story.'' I answered quickly before she could ask more questions. Joeclyn agreed and Hannah helped her mother up. We went back into the car and the drive was silent and I could catch Jocelyn looking at me a few times.

''Are you her only granddaughter?'' Jocelyn asked curiously. I shook my head.

''No she has 8 grandchildren, 6 from my mom and 2 from my uncle.'' I informed her. Surprisingly Jocelyn started to break out in laughter.

''She never wanted to have children or at least that's what she told me when she was little. I guess many things have changed.'' Jocelyn sighed.

It broke my heart to see Jocelyn so sad. She obviously cared for my mother deeply and I couldn't imagine the pain and guilt she went through the past years. I was surprised she didn't ask how my grandmother could already be a great-grandmother or even a grandmother considering grandma Bella is only 51 years old. I guess she didn't bother thinking about those details and just thought about seeing Bella again. Jocelyn wasn't mad , but I could see she was dissapointed that no one had informed her about Bella's survival.

We arrived at my mom's house and I could hear whisperes coming from the house. I spotted Zac, Tony, Lauren and Izzy standing in front of a window upstairs. Lauren turned around, sighed and told my other siblings somehting. I guess my mother told them to move from the window. Hannah and I each took a hand of Jocelyn and walked into the house. Jocelyn was stunned at how big and beautiful it is, even though her house is probably twice as big. We walked into the living room where my grandmother was already sitting with my grandfather on the couch. They stood up as we entered and Jocelyn gasped when she saw Bella. My grandmother wanted to take a few steps forward, but my grandfather held her back.

''Bella?'' Jocelyn asked confused. I wonder if she tries to figure out how my grandmother could still look 17. I looked to my grandfather and he nodded to me.

''Yes it's me Jocelyn.'' Bella smiled at her.

''But how? You look seventeen!'' Jocelyn said a little louder. Hannah walked her mother to a couch in front of my grandparents. My mother must have placed the couch there. My grandmother lookd back to grandpa and he nodded to her, squeezing her hand.

''I'm not human.. I've been a vampire since 33 years to live forever with the love of my life.'' Bella explained smiling to grandpa. Jocelyn didn't answer for a few minutes and just stared at her and grandpa.

''Well that does explain a lot.'' Jocelyn said after awhile and sighed. My grandmother looked startled.

''You believe me?'' She asked.

''Yes I do, but why didn't you tell me you're alive.?'' Jocelyn asked sadly. Grandma looked down to her hands and played with her ring.

''I was shocked and scared that you'll be mad at me for just running away. I didn't know if you are alive or not and tried to push that memory away. I'm so sorry.'' Bella answered her honestly.

Jocelyn surprised me again. She smiled and stood up, walking to my grandmother. She tood up and Jocelyn pulled her into a tight hug.

''It's okay I understand and I'm sorry for what has happened.'' Jocelyn whispered. They pulled apart and I could see Jocelyn had tears in her eyes. Grandma smiled at her and wiped away some of her tears. My grandfather intodruced himself and they started telling her how they met and fell in love.

''I heard you're a mother?'' Jocelyn grinned at her. Grandma nodded proudly.

''Yes, would you like to meet them?'' Bella asked her and she nodded. My mother and Uncle Eddie came walking down the stairs and stopped in front of Jocelyn.

''Oh you're so beautiful! Can I ask what your names are?'' Jocelyn asked curiosly as she gushed over my mom and uncle.

''I'm Renesmee.'' Mom introduced herself.

''I'm Edward the second , but everyone calls me Eddie.'' Unlce Eddie chuckeld.

My siblings came down next and introduced themselves. Jocelyn didn't seem to mad and just enjoyed the time. My cousins Avia and Holly came over with their mother Chloe. My grandmother seemed as if she finally has every beloved person around her and I smiled at the picture of my family sitting in one room, enjoying the time together.

**Fanfiction really annoys me! I've finished this chapter on wendesday and wanted to update as regular, but saldy fanfiction was down for a long time :( Anyway I just wanted to explain the whole story and connection Bella has to Hannah and next chapter will be back with Sarah/Nahuel, I didn't forget about them ;P**


End file.
